


Sui Generis

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING COMMISSION [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ini tentang dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain, sampai satu kondisi mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu. — Draco, Luna;fanfiction commission for NanoYaro-Kid .





	Sui Generis

**Author's Note:**

> Sui generis (/ˌsuːi ˈdʒɛnərɪs/;[1] Latin: [ˈsʊ.iː ˈɡɛnɛrɪs]) is a Latin phrase that means "of its (his, her, their) own kind; in a class by itself; unique."

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

**Sui Generis**

∞

**HARRY POTTER FANFICTION**  
a fanfiction commission written by Qunny Victoria  
2019

**{Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood}**

∞

Kedua kakinya melangkah di antara kompartemen-kompartemen yang mulai terisi. Sesekali kepalanya melongok ke dalam, melihat kalau-kalau ada sosok yang dikenalnya (walaupun, kalau ada yang dikenalnya pun, belum tentu mereka mau menyambutnya masuk). Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk membuka salah satu gerbong kompartemen yang kosong ketika ada tangan pucat yang sama—nyaris seperti dirinya, tangan pucat itu—menahan tangannya dan membuka gerbong tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Luna Lovegood memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian melihat sosok pemilik tangan yang baru saja merebut kompartemen yang ia incar. “Maaf, tapi aku memilih gerbong ini terlebih dahulu,” katanya pelan, kemudian melihat sosok di depannya dari atas ke bawah.

“Aku yang berhak atas gerbong ini,” kemudian ia menatap Luna sinis. “Siapa kau?”

“Luna Lovegood,” sahut Luna ringan dan menanyakan hal yang sama, “siapa kau?”

Persona yang kini melihat dirinya tajam sedikit membelalak. Kedua tangan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi, sampai akhirnya ada dua orang lain yang bergabung bersama mereka.

“Draco,” ujar salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh besar— _well_ , dua-duanya bertubuh besar—dan menatap Draco Malfoy heran. “Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk?”

Draco Malfoy mendengus. “Kau masuk dulu.”

Gregory Goyle dan Vincent Crabbe mengangguk patuh dan masuk ke dalam kompartemen tersebut, dan Draco Malfoy menutup pintu gerbong dengan keras sampai kini hanya ia dan Luna yang berada di tengah-tengah koridor kereta Hogwarts Express. “Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak mengenal aku?” tanya Malfoy dengan nada tidak percaya yang kentara. “Maksudnya—kau tidak _mengenal_ aku?”

Luna menggelengkan kepala lalu menatap gerbong yang kini diisi oleh dua bocah besar dengan kedua mata yang sedih. “Tidak. Dan karena gerbongku sudah terpakai, sepertinya aku harus mencari gerbong yang lain.” Kedua netra abu-abunya sejenak layu. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi darai sana.

Draco Malfoy menatap kepergian Luna dengan langkahnya yang melompat-lompat di tengah kereta bergerak dengan pikiran kacau. Seseorang tidak mengenalnya di Hogwarts? Yang benar saja? Keluarga Malfoy? Wajahnya yang memukau dan kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata anak-anak Slytherin yang lainnya?

“Wah, benar-benar.” Ia bersedekap, kini bersandar di pintu gerbong sampai figur berambut pirang kotor panjang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu gerbong dan duduk di sebelah Crabbe. “Kalian kenal Lovegood?”

“Lovegood siapa?” tanya Crabbe dengan mulut yang penuh dengan Cokelat Kodok. Tangannya yang gemuk menatap bagian belakang kertas pembungkus Cokelat Kodok, ada Albus Dumbledore yang melambai-lambai kepadanya. Ia membuang kertas itu, berkata bahwa sudah terlalu banyak koleksi akan Albus Dumbledore, dan ia mengerling kepada Goyle, berharap temannya mengetahui apa yang ditanyakan oleh Tuan Besar Malfoy.

“Luna Lovegood, maksudmu?” Goyle mengonfirmasi, kemudian Draco mengangguk. Goyle menyemburkan tawa. “Luna ‘Loony’ Lovegood? Dia orang aneh. Gadis yang tadi berada di luar itu, bukan?”

“Asrama mana, sih?” tanyanya, sebab saat pertama kali mereka menaiki kereta, belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang memakai jubah dan emblem kebanggaan masing-masing, termasuk si gadis Lovegood.

“Ravenclaw,” sahut Goyle, kini mengambil kue pastel labu yang tadi ia beli dari troli Honeydukes Express. “Mau?” tanyanya kepada Draco. Draco menggeleng, sementara Crabbe sudah mengambil kue itu sebelum Goyle sempat menawarinya.

Draco menatap keluar, ke arah barisan kompartemen yang tersusun rapi di Hogwarts Express. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di tengah koridor kemudian kembali ke kompartemennya masing-masing.

Aneh. Seharusnya anak-anak Ravenclaw memiliki pikiran yang cerdas dan wawasan yang luas, bukan? Itulah stereotip murid Ravenclaw. Tapi kenapa sosok aneh macam Lovegood bisa berada di dalam Ravenclaw?

.

Dalam tahun ketiga ini, seluruh murid sudah diwajibkan untuk mengambil mata pelajaran pilihan yang menjadi favorit mereka. Draco Malfoy mengambil Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib hanya sebagai lelucon—ia mendengar Hagrid mengajar tahun ini, jadi ia hanya ingin mengacaukannya—dan juga mengambil Arithmancy, karena ia sangat menyukai angka-angka dan logika.

Goyle dan Crabbe, saat ditanyai, mereka memilih Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib (dengan alasan yang sama dengan Malfoy), dan Ramalan (supaya mereka tidak perlu berpikir, jadi bisa mengarang bebas). Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika mendengarnya, kemudian saat hari pertama kegiatan sekolah dimulai, ia memasuki kelas Arithmancynya yang bergabung dengan Ravenclaw.

Dari Slytherin sendiri tidak begitu banyak yang mengambil Arithmancy, namun ia bisa melihat banyak siswa Ravenclaw yang mengambil mata pelajaran yang dianggap sulit ini.

Kedua matanya memindai ruangan sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok itu.

Sosok berambut pirang kotor panjang dengan anting-anting lobak (ya, dia memakai anting-anting lobak), yang sedang mengapit pena bulu dengan kedua jari-jari pucatnya. Draco Malfoy masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

“Kau,” katanya, “tidak kenal aku?”

Masih dengan pertanyaan dan ketidakpercayaan yang sama. Saat itu Draco melihat Luna yang menatap ke depan dengan mata yang seperti tidak fokus, banyak pikiran yang melesat di dalam kepalanya. Draco berdeham agar Luna menoleh kepadanya.

“Ya?” ia bertanya, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Draco yang sebelumnya. “Kau bilang apa barusan?”

“Kenapa kau tidak mengenal aku?” tanya Draco jengkel. Kenapa seluruh orang di Hogwarts mengenal Potter dan kedua pengikutnya, tapi masih ada yang _belum_ mengenal dia? Apa-apaan itu?

“Karena kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain?” tanya Luna heran dengan nada jengkel Draco. Namun ia tidak terganggu dengan hal itu dan tersenyum lebar. “Omong-omong, banyak sekali Wrackspurt di kepalamu. Pasti sekarang pikiranmu agak terganggu, ya?”

“Wrackspurt—apa? Dengar, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tidak mengenal aku, tapi seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku Draco Malfoy, salah satu siswa Slytherin yang paling pintar seangkatannya?”

“Oh, kukira itu titel yang berlaku untuk Hermione Granger?” tanyanya, “Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor?”

Draco memutar bola matanya sebal. “Aku dari Slytherin, dan yang kumaksud untuk angkatan Slytherin, oke?”

“Mm,” sahut Luna, kini dengan transnya dan mata yang tidak begitu fokus saat melihat ke bagian kepala Draco, “kurasa kau memang sedang bingung, makanya kau meracau tidak jelas.”

“Aku tidak—aku tidak gila!” Ia ingin menambahkan bahwa Luna Lovegood yang _gila_ , sebelum akhirnya pintu kelas mereka terbuka dengan kencang.

Saat itulah Profesor Vector masuk dan segera mengabsen murid-murid Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang mengambil mata pelajarannya. Ia menjelaskan secara singkat sejarah Arithmancy dan bagaimana pelajaran itu sangat berkaitan dengan logika dan angka-angka yang sistematis, kemudian ia mulai memberikan instruksi untuk tugas selanjutnya.

“Proyek perdana ini kuminta kalian untuk bertugas secara berpasang-pasangan,” ujar Profesor Vector dengan tegas. Beberapa murid sudah ber-ah dan ber-oh senang dan segera melirik calon pasangan mereka, namun wanita yang berada di depan ruang kelas segera mengetuk-ngetuk penghapus papan tulis agar mereka semua diam. “Dengar, aku yang akan menentukan pasangan kalian, dan kalian akan melakukannya dengan siswa dari asrama yang berbeda.”

Draco Malfoy menaikkan alis.

Murid-murid yang lain memasang wajah kecewa dan harap-harap cemas akan pasangan yang dipilihkan untuk mereka.

Luna Lovegood masih memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah, sesekali menggunakan pena bulunya untuk mencatat.

Profesor Vector mulai membacakan pasangan-pasangan pilihannya. Beberapa murid yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan menganggukkan kepala kepada pasangan mereka, kemudian terdengar dari depan,  “Miss Lovegood dengan Mr. Malfoy.”

Terdengar gelakan tawa dari pihak Slytherin.

“Semoga beruntung, Malfoy,” ujar Theodore Nott, “kau berpasangan dengan orang gila.”

Blaise Zabini memberikan anggukan prihatin kepada Malfoy. Draco menoleh kepada Luna. Luna masih tidak terpengaruh dengan cacian di belakangnya dan terus mencatat.

Draco memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang pening.

“Kau dengar itu?” bisik Draco saat Profesor Vector masih membacakan nama yang lainnya. “Kau berpasangan denganku, Lovegood.” Untuk satu hal dan yang lainnya, Draco tidak mau menyebut Luna dengan ‘Loony’ seperti yang semua anak-anak Slytherin lakukan.

Luna Lovegood mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Aku tahu. Mohon kerjasamanya, Draco Malfoy.”

Saat Luna Lovegood menyebutkan nama panjangnya, Draco segera mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ini kelas pertama Arithmancynya dan ia tidak mau membuat onar (atau, itulah yang dia inginkan), namun di hari pertama itu juga ia langsung dipasangkan dengan Luna Lovegood.

(Mungkin) satu-satunya penyihir di Hogwarts yang tidak _mengenal_ Draco Malfoy.

.

“Jadi, kapan kita akan mengerjakan proyeknya?” ujar Draco dengan sedikit tak sabar. Betapa pun orang sering mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah penyihir Darah Murni sombong dan hanya memamerkan nama keluarganya, mereka salah. Draco juga sedikit (banyak) memedulikan edukasinya, meskipun tidak terlihat karena ia sering mengisengi Potter.

_Well_ , bocah sok populer seperti Potter memang patut diberi pelajaran.

Luna Lovegood masih memerhatikan penjelasan terakhir dari Profesor Vector sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh. “Tentu secepatnya, Draco Malfoy. Tenggat waktunya minggu depan. Kau bisa nanti sore, sebelum makan malam, di perpustakaan?”

Draco mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. “Boleh.”

“Nah, kalau begitu, sudah _deal_.” Luna tersenyum, kemudian Profesor Vector menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah berakhir dan mereka semua boleh keluar dari kelas. Draco Malfoy dan Luna Lovegood masih berada di kelas sampai semua murid sudah keluar.

“Kenapa kau masih di sini?” Draco berkernyit heran melihat Luna Lovegood yang hanya memandangi papan tulis—atau terlihat _sedang_ melihat papan tulis. Kedua matanya melihat ke depan samar-samar tanpa pandangan fokus, yang kini semakin sering Draco perhatikan dan tidak pahami.

“Ada Blibbering Humdinger,” jawab Luna pelan.

“Bieber—apa?” Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Luna Lovegood dan semua makhluk khayalannya? “Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja.”

Luna tak menjawab. Draco tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang a) tidak mengenal dirinya, meskipun ia anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy dan salah satu siswa tercerdas di Hogwarts, b) tidak menanggapi dirinya ketika ia berbicara serius. Luna Lovegood, ironisnya, memiliki dua kriteria tersebut.

“Kau dengar aku? Aku mau pergi saja,” Draco mengulang, kali ini penuh aksentuasi, dan mulai menggeser kursi.

Luna Lovegood tak menjawab. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan menggapai-gapai ke depannya, seperti sedang ingin menangkap seekor lalat. “Blibbering Humdinger,” ulang Luna, dengan pelafalan yang semakin diperjelas, seolah-olah Draco agak kolot pikirannya dan tidak bisa menangkap yang ia maksud, “mereka sedang menertawakan anting-antingku.”

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang anting-anting lobak Luna patut dipertawakan. Draco menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi ocehan sinting Luna dengan apa, maka ia, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dari sana dan membuka pintu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Luna sekali lagi.

Gadis itu masih sama. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan, tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu, dan terkadang bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti merapal sebuah mantra.

.

Draco Malfoy lupa.

Ia lupa akan satu hal yang sangat fatal.

Tentu saja ia tidak membanggakan hal ini, tapi inilah kronologisnya:

Setelah makan siang, ia mengikuti pelajaran Mantra yang kelasnya bergabung dengan asrama Hufflepuf. Tentu, Profesor Flitwick yang baik hati tidak memberikan tugas apa pun saat pelajaran pertama mereka saat awal tahun pelajaran baru, maka mereka dibebaskan dari tugas dan hanya mendengar instruksi Flitwick mengenai mantra yang baru.

Lalu bel berbunyi, dan ia dan teman-temannya menyusuri Danau Hitam, sesekali menjahili beberapa penyihir-penyihir baru yang baru masuk, mungkin sekitar kelas satu atau dua yang berada di asrama Hufflepuff. Setelahnya, Draco dipanggil mengenai pertandingan Quidditch dan strategi baru tahun ini agar bisa mengalahkan Gryffindor. Hal itu berlangsung sampai pukul empat sore.

Draco Malfoy tidur setelahnya karena ia merasa kelelahan.

Saat ia membuka mata, jam yang berada di sebelahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan teman-teman sekamarnya sudah bergegas menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Goyle dan Crabbe sudah menyeretnya untuk keluar dari asrama mereka dan melewati Ruang Rekreasi yang dingin dan lembap. Ia masih setengah sadar ketika tongkat sihirnya ia selipkan ke dalam jubah.

“Sepertinya aku ada janji,” gumamnya, kemudian ia menggali lagi apa yang terjadi pada hari ini … pelajaran Arithmancy ….

Draco Malfoy mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar dan membuat Goyle dan Crabbe menoleh kepadanya.

“Lupakan saja,” ujar Malfoy, kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Lagipula Lovegood tidak mungkin menunggunya sampai makan malam, bukan? Kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, mungkin ia akan menyerah dan pergi ke Aula Besar dibandingkan harus menunggu di perpustakaan (lagi) selama berjam-jam.

Saat mereka sampai di meja panjang Slytherin, kedua teman besarnya segera menyendok makanan banyak-banyak ke piring mereka. Tangan Draco mengambil lauk, namun kedua matanya memeriksa Aula Besar dengan tatapan yang sangat, sangat, teliti. Ia menemukan meja Ravenclaw dengan mudah, dan seharusnya sosok berambut pirang kotor panjang dapat ditemukan karena begitu mencolok … tapi anehnya, ia tidak menemukan sosoknya ….

“Draco,” ujar Crabbe. Draco tidak menoleh, tangannya masih menyendok. Kemudian Crabbe menghentikan tangannya. Draco baru saja ingin mengoceh ketika ia melihat piringnya sudah sangat penuh dan tumpah-tumpah. “Kau lapar?”

Draco menghela napas dan segera memberikan piring itu pada Crabbe, kemudian mengambil piring baru lagi.

.

Ia makan dengan cepat kemudian ia segera berlari menuju perpustakaan. Perjalanan terasa lebih panjang dibandingkan biasanya, bahkan ia mengutuk Peeves yang lewat dan mencibir dirinya. Draco sampai di pintu perpustakaan dengan napas yang pendek-pendek. Madam Irma Pince, penjaga perpustakaan Hogwarts, menatapnya dengan sinis sebelum akhirnya Draco melewatinya begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk menemukan Luna Lovegood, yang sedang menunduk dan mencatat dengan serius sekali di buku dan perkamennya.

“Lovegood,” panggil Draco, kemudian Madam Pince berdeham, dan akhirnya Draco mengecilkan suaranya. Ia pantang minta maaf, oke? Maka hal yang ia katakan adalah, “sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam, kenapa kau tidak makan?”

Luna mengerjap. “Oh, Draco Malfoy. Kau _sudah_ datang. Aku sudah nyaris menyelesaikan semuanya. Coba kau lihat.”

“Apa?”

“Nih, aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan semua persoalan hitung-hitungannya. Tinggal dikalkulasikan lagi menurut rumus yang diajarkan Profesor Vector tadi, dan seharusnya kita sudah selesai.”

“Apa?”

“Wrackspurt di kepalamu masih banyak, jadi kau bingung begitu, ya?”

“Kenapa kau menyelesaikan semuanya?” tanya Draco, melihat heran pada perkamen tugas mereka yang panjangnya sudah melebihi dua puluh inci.

Luna Lovegood hanya tersenyum. Kemudian terdengar suara pelan yang berasal dari perutnya. Luna menunduk, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak diperhatikan oleh Draco Malfoy.

“Kau lapar,” tuding Draco. “Kau harus makan sekarang. Masih ada sisa waktu dua puluh menit sebelum Aula Besar dibereskan.”

“Tidak masalah,” ujar Luna. “Kita masih harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini, bukan?”

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. “Kau sudah mengerjakan nyaris semuanya, apalagi yang mau kau kerjakan? Sisanya biar aku yang urus.”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Apa?”

“Waktu aku bilang aku tidak mengenalmu, maksudku aku benar-benar tidak _mengenalmu_. Tapi aku mengetahuimu. Apa kau mengerti?”

Draco membuka mulutnya, namun Luna terus berbicara.

“Aku tahu kau putra Malfoy yang kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan Darah Murni dengan satu keluarga yang sama Murninya. Aku tahu ayahmu memiliki posisi yang berpengaruh di Dunia Sihir. Tapi aku hanya sekadar mengetahuimu. Aku tidak mengenalmu.”

Luna kini menjulurkan tangannya ke dekat telinga Draco. Herannya, Draco Malfoy tidak menoleh. Ia membiarkan Luna membuka dan menutup tangannya di sekitar kepalanya.

“Sulit sekali ditangkap,” bisiknya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali. “Nah, sekarang aku sudah sedikit mengenalmu. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang lain.”

Draco Malfoy mengerjap. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan _kau tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang lain_ , karena jujur saja, dia memang sebrengsek itu. Ia sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk mengerjakan tugas sebelum makan malam, membiarkan Luna mengerjakan hampir semuanya (bahkan tinggal sepuluh persen lagi), dan Luna berkata bahwa _kau tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang lain_.

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

Tentu saja Draco Malfoy tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi sosok yang bahkan diasingkan di dalam asramanya sendiri. Selama tiga tahun Luna bersekolah di Hogwarts, ia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, bahkan tugas-tugas kelompoknya. Murid-murid yang lain tahu bahwa Luna aneh dan _gila_ , tapi Luna pintar.

Bahkan tadinya Luna tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Draco di perpustakaan ini, dan ekspektasinya hampir benar kalau Draco tidak tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengerjakan sisanya.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Luna, kemudian melirik jam dinding di perpustakaan. “Ah, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi … sepertinya kalau aku berjalan sekarang ke Aula Besar, maka waktunya sudah tidak cukup. Tidak apa-apa, aku kebetulan ada sisa Cokelat Kodok di kamar. Kau benar-benar mau mengerjakan sisanya, Draco Malfoy?”

“Tentu saja aku yang mengerjakan sisanya.” Draco berdeham, kemudian menganalisis sedikit pekerjaan Luna, dan harus mengagumi kecerdasan Luna karena dapat mengerjakan soal-soal sulit yang banyak ini dalam waktu tiga jam, sendirian pula. Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas ini, ia akan mengajak Luna Lovegood mengendap-endap ke Dapur Hogwarts, meminta salah satu Peri Rumah untuk memberikan satu porsi lagi kepada murid Hogwarts yang belum makan.

Ya, Luna Lovegood memang belum mengenalnya.

Draco Malfoy juga belum mengenal Luna Lovegood. Bahkan orang-orang yang mengatainya gila juga _tidak_ mengenal Luna sama sekali.

Mungkin ini saatnya mereka mengenal pribadi masing-masing. []

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak untuk NanoYaro-Kid yang mempercayai Draco dan Luna di tangan saya! senang akhirnya bisa membuat fanfiksi tentang mereka lagi, fresh dari awal pertemu. hihi.


End file.
